Circus Baby
Were you looking for her scrap form Scrap Baby? Steam Description ??? Other Circus Baby, also known as simply Baby, is one of the seven animatronics, a mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza World, and the focal animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She is located in the Circus Gallery which is located behind the Circus Control at the far north of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental where she and her pair of Bidybabs entertain. Appearance Baby is a female animatronic with an overall appearance reminiscent of a clown. She has auburn hair in high pigtails on either side of her head, held in place by blue hair elastics. She has bright green eyes, long, blue eyelashes, and short, blue eyebrows. The sides of her eyes are also covered in blue. Her mouth is opened in a wide, smile, revealing small, flat endoskeleton teeth, framed by thin, red lips. Her cheeks are large, round, and red, and her squarish nose is red and slightly upturned and pointed. Her midsection is exposed, revealing a metal fan surrounded by an orange triangle with rounded points. Her limbs have silver segments in rectangular shapes, and her hands have red palms. The tips of her fingers, which appear to be ball-jointed, are not sealed, revealing shiny silver underneath, similar to Springtrap; this is part of her machinery required for inflating balloons. Her knees have round, shiny, silver caps, and parts of her limbs have what appear to be blue pins sticking out of them. She wears a red crop top with frills on the shoulders, and a matching, frilly, red skirt. The toes of her matching red shoes are pointed and curled, white on the bottom, and topped off with shiny, gold orbs (possibly bells); these are the shoes worn by a jester. Under her skirt, she wears red and orange striped panties; this can only be seen through the error of one of her images in the game file. She holds an orange microphone with red accents in her left hand. Like all the animatronics in game, her body is made of segmented plates, which can move freely or in unison, with a few exceptions; some plates are static and "float". The only known plates that can move are her face and left arm. Baby speaks in a soft, lilting voice that never raises above a sort of hushed tone. She tends to become distracted by the thought of children, changing tones slightly when using the word. She also tends to couch explanations in talk about birthday parties and ice cream. Gameplay Gameplay Edit When the game starts, during the intro sequence, a Panoramic View of Circus Baby is seen from multiple angles, during which a conversation between an unnamed robotics correspondent and "Mr. Afton", can be heard. During Night 1, the HandUnit tells the player to check on Circus Baby, although some lights of the Circus Gallery are broken. After having to shocking her three times and checking on her a final time, the HandUnit congratulates Circus Baby, yet the player never sees her. Baby makes her first appearance on Night 2, where she informs the player to hide under the desk to avoid being attacked by the Bidybabs, stating that they should "avoid eye contact." She then instructs the player to disregard HandUnit's instructions and proceed slowly and quietly through the Ballora Gallery in order to restore power to the building. On Night 3, before the player enters Funtime Auditorium for the first time, they have the option to visit Circus Control again, though HandUnit requests that they do not. Doing so and climbing under the desk when they get there initiates a story from Baby, about when she used to perform at her own pizzeria. The story implies that Baby suddenly killed a young girl when she was alone in the room that Baby was performing in despite not attempting to. She makes her next appearance on Night 4. After the player is attacked by Funtime Foxy at the end of Night 3, she hides them in an empty springlock suit in the Scooping Room. When the player awakens, she will fill them in on their current situation, as well as tell them how she has learned to "pretend" over the years. After Ballora's scooping, she will open the suit's faceplates before leaving, forcing the player to wait until the next day while they must defend against the Minireenas, Ballora's companions, who were freed after the scooping She makes her final and now physical appearance on Night 5 where the player must perform maintenance on her in Parts & Service. From this room, her endoskeleton is almost entirely missing, taken and used to create Ennard, just like other previously scooped animatronics. Baby, as the consciousness of Ennard, lies to the player telling them that she is only pretending to be deactivated as she claimed that she could pretend, and hides in the room under the guise of being Ballora. Ennard (as Baby) instructs them to enter in a passcode on a keypad attached to Baby, and to obtain a card containing her voice. If the player is not fast enough inputting the code or if they punch the incorrect number in, Ennard's jumpscare in its maskless form will occur. Afterwards, when following Ennard's instruction, in Funtime Auditorium, she assists the player in avoiding Ballora (who, in actuality, is assimilated into Ennard along with herself) and leads them to the Scooping Room. Category:Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night